


Happy Holidays

by Lalalelo94



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalalelo94/pseuds/Lalalelo94
Summary: Now everything has settled and the Holiday Season is upon them Zavala and Sera can enjoy some quiet time.





	Happy Holidays

__________  
Sera  
__________

I sat on the shore of the frozen lake watching Zavala skate round, chatting with Neptune as he moved around the ice.

**You can’t stay on the rock all night, he’ll want you to join him on the ice**

“I know, but I can put it off as long as possible… At least when it is dark no one will see me fall flat on my ass” I sighed, Orion just chuckled and come to rest on my shoulder.

**Don’t worry I will film it**

“You’re evil Orion” I chuckled, my Ghost simply shrugged, silence falling as we watched Zavala and Neptune skate on the frozen lake. I found myself smiling as I watched the man I love enjoy himself, small white flakes slowly beginning to fall.

**Oh how beautiful!**

“It is isn’t it… Maybe, just maybe being in the city during the festive season is not so bad” I said, Orion just nodding as he took to the air, looking like he was dancing amongst the snow flakes.

“So, Hunter, are you going to join me on the ice?” Zavala’s voice asked and I looked from my Ghost to the Titan stood before me.

**She is not to good on the ice, she’s scared she will embarrass herself**

I just glared at Orion, he couldn’t keep his… wait… he doesn’t have a mouth…

**You look like you had an odd thought**

“I was about to tell him to keep his mouth shut but Ghosts don’t have mouths” I muttered, Zavala just chuckled whilst the Ghosts looked at me like I had gone insane.

“Come on Sera, I won’t let you fall, I promise” Zavala said, I just sighed and looked to the clip on skate blades Cayde had got for us, the entire reason we were out here… I hated that Exo.

“Don’t make me make a bet with you to get you on the ice” Zavala suddenly commented and I paused to look at him.

“What would the bet be?” I asked and he paused to think, probably not thinking his plan through properly, hadn’t I already taught him not to make bets with Hunters?

“I bet you couldn’t manage ten minutes on the ice without falling over… and if you can, I’ll give you an early present” Zavala said, a sure tone to his voice. Cocky Titan.

“You are on… Wait… What if I end up on my ass?” I asked, beginning to clip the skates to the bottom of my boots.

“You have to do the cooking tomorrow when everyone comes round for the meal” Zavala shrugged, of course, pawning off the task he was least looking forward to this holiday season. Though it did make me feel a little nervous, I really didn’t want to cook tomorrow, and was not that great on my feet. But a reassuring nod from Orion helped… He never let me down.

__________  
Orion  
__________

 **This should be interesting**  
**_Yup… My money is on Zavala winning the bet  
_ I think Ser can manage it**  
**_She is the least graceful and balanced Hunter I know, and I know Cayde  
_ When her pride and having to cook is on the like she can pull a few tricks out the bag**  
**_Like?  
_ Determination and stubbornness**  
****_I thought they were her normal traits_

“I am sure she can manage” Zavala commented, watching Sera move round the ice with a little difficulty but not much, though, she was not exactly moving very fast. Though she did look very happy, enjoying the quiet and time with her new close family, the snow falling, she always liked the snow, granted it was mainly because it covered her tracks, but it was also beautiful. Something I knew she liked, the beauty in nature.

**What present have you got to give her early?**

“A ring” Zavala replied, both myself and Neptune looking to him.

**_Wait… are you…  
_ Proposing to MY Hunter?**

Zavala chuckled and shook his head, “No, it is just a piece of jewellery though there is something special about it I am sure she will like” he said, I just looked back to Neptune who shrugged.

 **You’re his Ghost, you should know**  
**_He can hide stuff from me you know  
_ Sera has no secrets from me, she doesn’t keep things from**  
**_She told Cayde to bring the chicken tomorrow_**  
**SHE WHAT!**

“Three more minutes!” Zavala called as Sera started to pick up the pace, smirking as she passed Zavala.

_**I am surprised she’s managed it actually**  
_ **I’m not**   
**_Why?_**

“Are you using your link with her to help her?” Zavala queried and I just shrugged my shell causing him to cast a smirk my way.

**No one set any rules**

“That is true, I shall have to keep that in mind for the future, as well as the fact you are so well connected you are capable of such things” Zavala commented.

“I believe that is ten minutes… Eleven actually” Sera stated as she started to come to a half in front of Zavala, but she ended up tripping and coming to rest in his arms.

**_Timing  
_ She has none**

“Oi!” Sera exclaimed, casting a sharp look over Zavala’s shoulder at me and Neptune… Mostly at me.

_________

Zavala  
_________

“So, the present… Just to let you know, it is not what it immediately appears to be” I said and Sera looked at e a little confused, watching carefully as I pulled a ring box out my coat pocket.

“OK, if it isn’t a proposal… what is it?” Sera asked, taking the ring box from me as I helpd it out for her, slowly opening it to expose the silver band, a blue line running through the middle of it, the only break in it a small blue circle that was slightly raised.

“It has a tracker in it as well as the capability to send out a broadcast, so should anything ever happen to you whilst on Patrol or on a strike you can call for help… I know it is more to put my mind at ease when you are out in the wilds but it is also practical and may help save your life one day” I explained, Sera looked up from the ring to me, smiling brightly.

“That is so thoughtful, and it is so pretty… though where on Earth did you find such a thing?” Sera asked, gently taking the ring and placing it on her right ring finger.

“I had a little help from Asher and Banshee, well a lot, but I wanted to get you something special” I said and Sera let out a small laugh before hugging me.

“It is amazing Zavala… I love you” Sera whispered, I just wrapped my arms around her, pulling her in close.

“I love you too Sera, Happy Holidays” I whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who have not read The Aftermath, this is essentially a Christmas special to that.  
> The bold writing is my OC Sera's Ghost, Orion, talking and the bold italic writing is Zavala's Ghost, Neptune, talking.


End file.
